


my baby, my baby

by great_big_worm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Sonic Taser, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Rape/Non-con, aftermath of rape, kind of like drugging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_big_worm/pseuds/great_big_worm
Summary: The title of this fic is inspired by the song "I Bet on Losing Dogs" by Mitski.The sonic taser was forgotten about after the Obadiah Stane incident. That was until it wound up in the hands of a pervert with a very specific target in mind.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 35





	my baby, my baby

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony's phone sprung to life on his bedside table, effectively rustling him from his sleep. The voice calling to him was artificial, but lacked the accent he associated with his primary AI; it wasn't FRIDAY waking him up at 2 o'clock in the goddamn morning.

"Karen?"

"I have been removed from Spider-man against his will. Assistance is required immediately."

This gave Tony the jolt he needed to _actually_ wake up; he scrambled out of bed and into the hallway, careful not to wake Pepper in the process. Any threat to Peter sent her into a mother-goose mode that she couldn't shake until she had him back to at the compound, unharmed. 

"He's on patrol?" Tony asked, lowering his voice to a whisper. 

"I am afraid that I cannot disclose that information, sir."

The kid. The fucking kid weaseled his way around all the safety protocols and restrictions that Tony spent weeks perfecting. Probably because Tony _specifically_ told him that he couldn't use the suit on school nights, because _god forbid_ Peter listen to an order directly from the guy who made the goddamn suit.

Wait. Back up.

"Removed against his will?"

"Yes, sir."

An icy spike ran through his veins.

Tony did _not_ like the implications of that.

"Send me the address."

"Mr. Stark-"

"I said send me the address, Karen!"

"What's going on?"

Had he raised his voice? He didn't notice with all the blood rushing to his head.

Pepper stood in the doorway to their bedroom, arms crossed. 

"I have been removed from the Spider-man against his will. I detected the use of a weapon similar-"

"Okay Karen, you can stop talking now," Tony tried defeatedly. Pepper had already heard too much.

"No no no, Karen, continue. Where is Peter right now?" Any trace of sleepiness had disappeared from Pepper's voice as she snatched the phone from Tony's hand. 

"The rooftop of his apartment building in Queens, Miss Potts. I detected the use of a weapon similar to the prototype sonic taser before being removed."

Sonic taser.

Like... like _his_ sonic taser?

"Can't be. Obadiah had the only one." Pepper said. 

Tony remembered how it felt when Stane put him down all those years ago; how his blood ran cold, how he suddenly couldn't breathe, not the mention the sheer terror being paralyzed brings. And someone did that to Peter.

"We never got it from him."

"What?"

"We never got it from him," Tony repeated, stepping into an Iron Man suit he had already called his way. "We killed Stane, but we never got the taser from him, and-"

"Okay." Pepper cut him off. "Just go. Go get him."

Tony didn't need to be told twice. 

* * *

The suit was there, alright; all crumpled and tossed aside like it didn't even matter.

Whoever did this wasn't after the suit. They weren't even mildly interested in it. All they wanted was the teenage boy who wore it.

"FRI, can you do a scan for that taser? Sonic waves should show up pretty clearly."

"Yes sir."

Within moments a faint _beep_ directed his attention to an apartment a few stories below his feet. Peter hadn't even left his own building.

"I've informed Doctor Banner that his assistance may be required at the compound. He's setting up the infirmary as we speak." FRIDAY spoke, but Tony didn't pay her much attention as he slid through the balcony door of the apartment in question. Average looking place. Nothing very super-villainy about it. Nothing very _anything_ about it, with the lights shut off and everything covered in a thick layer of dust. 

"Who lives here?"

"No one, sir." FRIDAY answered. "A woman by the name of Juanita Wagner _was_ living here, but she passed several weeks ago. She and her son are friends with both May and Peter Parker on several different online platforms. Juanita and May worked at the same hospital for several years before she retired in 2010."

"Okay. Tell me about the son." Tony ordered as he searched room to room, looking for any trace that Peter had been here.

"His name is Todd Wagner, age 50. He's a professor at M.I.T. Married to Rebekah Wagner. They have three children together."

One last door at the end of the hallway was the only room left unchecked by Tony. 

That's when he heard it.

_Grunting._

_No no no no please not Peter_

Tony blasted the door down, no longer caring about damage to personal property or trespassing or whatever the fuck Steve would lecture him about later on because there was Peter, his _kid,_ pale and sweaty and limp with some man writhing on top of him, moaning and _laughing_ and-

Whoever he was, his brains were decorating the wall behind him now.

Tony lowered his hand. "FRI, did I just kill Todd Wagner?"

"Yes, sir."

He wished he'd made it slower and more painful. But he was satisfied.

"Ms'sr Stark?"

Tony was snapped back to reality by the sound of Peter's small, hoarse voice. Wagner was still on top of Peter. Wagner was still _inside_ of Peter. 

He allowed the face of the suit the retract. "I'm here, you're okay," he soothed the boy still pinned to the bed, forcing his own emotions down. "I'm gonna get you to close your eyes for a minute, okay? Just so I can move him."

Peter gave a small nod, probably all he was capable of doing.

Tony made the sonic taser. Back when all he cared about was money and sex, when he _never_ thought he'd care about someone, much less a _kid,_ he put together that taser and sent it off for the approval of the U.S. government. And when they said no, he told Obadiah to do whatever he wanted with it. He never made sure it was properly destroyed, _even_ after it'd been used on him and he knew how helpless it made him feel. How the fuckdid he let that thing slip his mind? And how the _fuck_ did it wind up in the hands of a goddamn pedophile like Wagner?

No. He couldn't start drowning in self pity when Peter needed him.

Peter winced as Tony hauled the body off of him as gently as he possibly could before tossing it out of the kid's view. 

And now he could finally get a good look at him. 

The effects of the taser were wearing off. Peter, having some of his autonomy back, rolled onto his side, tucking his knees up to his chest to make himself as small as possible. His veins were bulging, red and angry against his pale skin, and his breathing was quick, too quick for Tony's liking. The bruises that gripped his wrists and neck would be taken care of by his healing abilities soon enough.

"We're gonna head back to the compound, alright? So Dr. Banner can check you out?"

Peter gave another weak nod. 

Tony didn't need any more confirmation.

"FRIDAY, send someone to retrieve Spider-man's suit, please."

"Yes sir."

Tony wrapped Peter in the blanket he was laying on, disgusted but knowing the alternative was to fly him across the city naked, stepped out onto the balcony, and took off for the compound.

* * *

Peter was whisked away by Bruce and his team before Tony had a chance to explain the situation. "FRIDAY told me," He said. "We're giving him a sedative so we can do what we need to do without adding any stress. In the meantime, I suggest you go talk Pepper down before she takes one of your suits and mutilates the guy further."

"I can't leave him." Tony protested. "He's scared."

"He's _asleep."_ Bruce corrected him. "And he will be for a few hours. Go and talk to her."

He found Pepper in the kitchen, drinking an egregiously overpriced wine straight from the bottle. "Peter?"

"He's with Bruce, getting a, um..." Tony paused, not wanting to say the "R" word out loud. That would make all of this real.

"...How bad was it?"

"The guy was still on top of him when I got there."

Pepper put the bottle down on the counter. "May doesn't know yet."

"No, she doesn't."

"And are you going to tell her?"

Tony paused. He hadn't thought of any of this yet, the ramifications of him killing Wagner, how many witnesses saw the Iron Man breaking and entering, how much it would wreck May when she found out.He selfishly wondered if May would allow him to continue being Spider-man, if she would let Peter spend time with Tony and Pepper anymore after they'd failed this horiffically. 

"Mr. Stark, your presence is being requested in the infirmary." FRIDAY's voice interrupted. "Spider-man's accelerated metabolism has burned through the sedative."

Shit. Shit shit shit. How far did Bruce get before Peter woke up? Did he remember everything? Tony took off, leaving Pepper behind in his tracks.

"Please, _please,"_ Sobs broke out from behind the curtain surrounding Peter's bed, deep, almost _pained_ coughing in between breaths. Tony pulled the curtain aside, taking in the sight of Peter in an ill-fitting nightgown and Bruce pressing himself to the wall to give the kid as much space as possible. Banner's eyes were glassy, tear filled, and the clipboard he held was trembling in his hands. 

"Oh Tony, thank God," Bruce breathed, "He's alright, taser had no lasting effects, just, you need to calm him down. He's gonna work himself into a panic attack."

Tony nodded as he watched Bruce leave, closing the curtain behind him to give the two privacy. 

"It's Mr. Stark," Tony cautioned as he sat at the edge of the cot, "you're at the compound. No one is around except for me, Pep, Bruce, and a few nurses. He's not here." 

Peter blinked with his bloodshot eyes, sitting up. "Where is he?"

Tony took in a breath. "I killed him, kid. He can't hurt anyone ever again."

Normally Peter would be chastising him now for killing someone instead of aprehending them, but he didn't. Instead he settled back, keeping his eyes trained away from Tony and trained on the wall in front of him instead. A complete 180 from how he'd been just a few moments ago.

"Pete? You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Tony wasn't planning on pushing it. Of course he cared about how Peter was going to deal with all this; hell, he'd foot the therapy bill if May and Peter would let him, which he knew they wouldn't. But if Peter needed to shut down right now, to take while to process and deal, he wasn't going to stop him from doing so.

"I know what you're doing, buddy. Robot mode. I did it all the time when I got back from... y'know. And that's okay! Just... don't lose yourself in there."

Nothing. Like Peter knew that if he opened his mouth, he wouldn't be able to control what came out. 

"Don't tell May." He said suddenly, gaze piercing into his mentor. "She can't know."

"I won't do anything that you don't want me to, bud." Tony promised. "What do you say we get out of here and head upstairs? The bed up there is probably a lot more comfortable than the bricks they've been having people sleep on down here."

"Yeah, yeah, just a second." 

A second turned into a minute. A minute into half an hour. When Tony finally peered over at the kid, his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out. He was out cold. Tony wasn't surprised; the exhaustion the taser caused was enough to knock _him_ out, and Peter was a lot shorter and lighter than he was. Besides, the kid had earned a good night's sleep, in his opinion.

"FRIDAY, call the school tomorrow morning. Tell them I'm taking him out for the rest of the week."

"Yes, sir."

He wouldn't be leaving and going back to his own bed, not with Peter like this. He pulled up an uncomfortable chair beside the cot.

"Goodnight, Pete."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I hope it's fine because I was whacked out on benadryl while writing this lmao


End file.
